Kweebec
The Kweebecs are one of the races/factions of Hytale. They are tree-like humanoids, who are mostly Passive and Friendly toward players. Kweebecs live in villages, which can be found in the forests of Emerald Grove (Zone 1 ). Society Kweebec homes are made out of hollowed out tree trunks in a village. The area inside the tree trunk leads down underground where the rest of the Kweebec home can be found. The areas of a home consist of bedrooms and a living room, and decor consists of curious objects such as firefly lanterns that provide their light. Currently the only known occupation of Kweebecs is a Treesinger, a Kweebec who teaches the young Kweebecs and helps them grow. Other occupations appear to be a Kweebec warrior, or patrol Kweebec, who wears a wooden helmet and chestplate made of leaves, and carries a weapon known as a Razor Spear. Kweebecs carve Gaia effigies out of wood as a way to worship the goddess. The wood they use to carve these little sculptures is from an ancient tree of the Kweebecs' ancestor. Some Kweebecs may have "little rabbit pets", as depicted in a piece of Hytale concept art. Life Kweebecs are born from trees. At first, they resemble a small, seed-like orb with facial features and tiny limbs. These young Kweebecs are named "Seedlings." Once a seedling is ready, they are picked from their tree and taken to a type of Kweebec called a treesinger. Treesingers teach the seedlings their history and help them grow into healthy and independent Kweebecs. Kweebecs eventually leave their treesingers, grow into adults, and eventually, elders. These old Kweebecs are called Autumnal Elders. The autumnal elders are usually an orange-brown color with scruffy beards. The older an autumnal elder gets, the slower its movement becomes. When an autumnal elder becomes too old to live any longer, they stop moving completely, and with a sudden burst of energy, transform into a tree. This tree then begins sprouting young seedlings, repeating the life cycle. Behavior Kweebecs are usually cute and friendly creatures, but if a player walks into one of their villages wielding an axe or any tool that could harm their trees, the Kweebecs will attack to defend their home. As depicted in official concept art, Kweebecs may be enemies of the Trorks, the another NPC that inhabits zone 1. Kweebecs are unable to eat food or drink water; similar to actual trees, they get their nutrients from the sun. Kweebecs can be spotted lying in sunny patches, gaining their daily nutrients. If a Player or a Creatures begins to butcher Kweebecs, then they shall call upon the aid of a group referred to as the Razorleaf Rangers, Who have been referred to as insanely difficult, suggesting that they are some kind of Elite Protectorate that is only called upon for threats that's that the general Guards can not handle. However nothing else is known on them/ Gallery Kweebec.jpg|Kweebecs as shown in screenshot #16 Kweebec.png|Kweebec concept art shown in [https://hytale.com/news/2018/12/get-to-know-hytale-s-npcs Get to know Hytale Npcs File:10.jpg|Kweebec concept art. KweebecLounging.png KweebecSociety.png Kweebec Village.png Kweebec Home.jpg KweebecsSunbathing.png|Kweebecs sunbathing KweebecKid.gif Category:Kweebec Category:Races Category:Mobs Category:Passive